Far Away
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: A song-fic based on Far Away by Nickelback. Summary: He wanted to see her and CAN because she was STILL there. She wasn't going anywhere. She no longer has to... A SasuSaku Story


Not my first song fic, but a better one =D

"Far Away" by Nickelback

I suggest listening to the song while reading this.

The lyrics, song, and Naruto characters belong to their proper owners.

But this story is mine! Mine I tell you! MINE!

Disclaimer: MINE! =D

* * *

_**This time, this place**_

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded.

The doctors looked at the panting boy and raised their eyebrows. Sasuke grunted.

_**Misused **_

"Sakura!" Sasuke clarified, "Sakura _Haruno_! Where is she?"

A nurse looked at her clipboard to comply to the request, and frowned when she finally found the patient's name... and status.

_**Mistakes**_

"I'm sorry sir," The nurse started. Sasuke widened his eyes, afraid where she was going, "I'm afraid the patient you are requesting for i-"

"No!" Sasuke denied, "Where is she? I want to see her!"

The main doctor frowned at his demand, and scanned the clipboard himself. The deepened frown he made after made Sasuke hitch his breath.

"I'm sorry sir, the patient you're looking for is-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Sasuke stimpulated. The doctors jumped back at his outburst and looked at each other. The boy's not going to believe what they had to say, so he'll just have to see it for himself.

_**Too long, too late**_

"She's in room 304," the main doctor informed. He jumped back in surprise when the Uchiha sped out of their sight, eager to see the young pinkette.

The main doctors turned back to his other fellow doctors and frowned with them. Nauseous, the main doctor face-palmed and shook his head. He may have dealt with situations like this everyday, but he never got used to the grief; Especially since the feeling is renewed every time he sees it in his patients' and their loved ones' eyes.

'I'm finally back Sakura,' Sasuke held back the tears of joy that formed in his eyes, 'I'm home.'

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

Sasuke panted for breath as he continued to run nonstop. The elevator took too long, so he dashed for the stairs. His body screamed for air, but his aching heart told him to keep going.

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

He could've used his chakra and sped there in less than a minute, but didn't even give it a second thought. He seethed at the memory of the times he used to crave for the power he currently possesses. Now, he only wishes to rid of it; never have tempted to achieve it in the first place. He loathed at the power that gave him so much, and made him lose everything in return.

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

He'd rather die running suffocatingly to her, than to arrive in front of her in a heartbeat; seeing her cower before his form as if it always haunted her nightmares. Sasuke bit his lip, it was a possibility.

'Please don't turn me away Sakura,' Sasuke pleaded, 'I'll be happy to give it all up.'

_**'Cause you know**_

'I'm ready to change,' Sasuke proposed.

'Just love me again'

_**You know**_

Sasuke stopped only for less than a second to notice Team 7 and Tsunade in front of the door that read his destination: 304.

_**You know**_

The ninjas turned and looked at the raven-haired teen running towards them with hope in his eyes. The three froze in their spots, shocked. He wasn't supposed to know.

_**That I love you**_

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered dreadfully.

_**I have loved you all along**_

Naruto hitched a breath when the Uchiha stopped in front of them. The boy was panting, but it was clear to them that he craved for something other than air.

"Naruto," he managed to choke out.

Naruto gulped, not expecting nor prepared for this moment.

"Sasuke," Naruto responded, not looking into his eyes.

_**And I miss you**_

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, eyes filled with yearning neither of them wanted to face.

All three averted their eyes away from the boy, not wanting to look into his eyes any longer. Sasuke gridded his teeth at the silence that followed after.

_**Been far away for far too long**_

"I said '_where is she_'?" Sasuke seethed, demanding an answer.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

"You're still injured Sasuke," Kakashi stated, noting the bandages wrapped around his injured body parts, "You should go back to your room and-"

"No!" Sasuke disobeyed, "I want to see _her_ now!"

_**And you'll never go**_

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Tsunade apologized, "But Sakura's-"

"In that room isn't she?" Sasuke interjected before heading towards the door, "I'm going to see her."

Sasuke struggled and screamed when he found himself being held back by Naruto and Kakashi.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke demanded as he continued to struggle away from their holds.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi commanded, "You have to get a hold of yourself! Sakura's-"

"NO!" Sasuke continued to struggle, "I want to see her, LET ME GO!"

"There's no point in seeing her now Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded, "You have to understand! Sakura's no longer-"

A loud distressed scream was heard and the Uchiha struggled harder than before. He refused to listen to the crap they had to say. It _wasn't_ true, so he refused to believe it.

_**Stop breathing**_

"Let him go"

The three ninjas looked at the blonde doctor with perplexed eyes. Kakashi gave her a startled look, Naruto gave her a shocked one.

"But Baa-Chan!" Naruto protested, "Sakura specifically requested in her dy-"

Sasuke flinched and grunted at the sound of the syllable in that _silly_ word. He started struggling again, only to find the two ninjas' hold on him stay firm.

He still refused to believe it. He wanted to see her and _can _because she was _still _there. She wasn't going anywhere. She no longer has to.

_**If I don't see you anymore**_

"It's okay," Tsunade assured, "Sasuke's an exception, and it's only fair that he gets to see her one la-"

"Just let me go," Sasuke hissed, interrupting her comment and refusing to let her continue. She was stupid, they all were. Sakura wasn't going any where. She's staying here with him, just like she promised.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

Kakashi and Naruto looked at her hesitantly before looking at each other. They sighed wearily before complying; releasing Sasuke from their hold.

The raven-haired boy jumped out of their arms in case the two suddenly change their minds and anxiously stood in front of the door. He clenched his fists and bit his lip.

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

He turned to Tsunade for assurance before turning back, relieved when she nodded. This was it. Sasuke's heart beat fastened.

It's time to see Sakura again.

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

He placed his hand on the cold metal knob before taking a deep breath. Slowly, he turned it before slowly walking inside. Three pairs of disheartened eyes trailed behind him before he shut the door in front of them.

Naruto buried his face between his hands and sobbed before Kakashi placed an arm on his shoulder, holding back a grieving tear that threatened to fall from his eye. Tsunade closed hers before clenching her fists, fighting to keep it all in. The three looked grievously at the door Sasuke disappeared into, trying not to think about how his reaction would be.

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura weakly turned to her side to face the source of the familiar voice. She widened her eyes, appalled to see him.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura weakly responded.

_**I'd give it all**_

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed before striding towards her, "Sakura I'm so happy to see you again."

_**I'd give for us**_

With great joy, he took her frail body carefully in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

_**Give anything**_

Tears came out of her eyes in response. She didn't have the energy to hug him back.

_**But I won't give up**_

"Sasuke," Sakura choked, more tears coming out of her eyes. Sasuke widened his eyes, startled, before using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"No no Sakura. Please don't cry," Sasuke pleaded, "I promised from now on I would never make you cry again, remember?"

_**'Cause you know**_

Sakura shook her head contrarily, "You shouldn't have come here," Sakura stated, "You weren't supposed to be awake yet."

_**You know**_

"But I am," Sasuke informed before pulling her back to him, placing his chin gently on top of her head, "And now that we're together, I promise I will _never_ leave your side again."

Sakura cried more tears at the statement, sobbing at the irony.

_**You know**_

Sasuke pulled away before giving her a startled look, "Why do you look so sad?" Sasuke implored, "I'd never leave your side again. We can be together Sakura," wiping a tear curiously from her eyes, "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Sakura turned her head away, causing Sasuke to look at her offensively. He interpreted her actions and frowned poignantly, his heart breaking slowly.

_**I love you**_

"I know that Naruto and Kakashi tried to tell you before coming in here," Sakura frowned, "You know exactly why we can't be together."

_**I loved you all along**_

Sasuke was taken back at the answer, "N-no!" he shook his head, "What are you talking about? Of course we can be together!"

Using his hand to gently turn Sakura's head to face his, "Didn't I already tell you I'm not leaving?"

_**And I miss you**_

"B-but _I_ am," Sakura sobbed.

_**Been far away**_

"W-what?" Sasuke bewildered, "D-don't talk like that!" clutching some of her soft pink locks between his fingers, "Don't talk like the rest of them. They're stupid! They don't know what they're talking about!"

_**For far too long**_

"But I do Sasuke," Sakura choked, "I do."

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly, "No!" he paused and breathed, "Don't say 'I do' just yet," he continued softly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, "Save it on out wedding day. You will marry me won't you?"

_**I've been dreaming**_

Sakura chocked on her tears, "I would Sasuke," trying to smile, "But I can't marry you if I'm dy-"

"NO!" Sasuke growled. This was too much for him to handle.

Sakura inched back, surprised at his outburst.

_**You'll be with me**_

"YOU'RE NOT DYING!" Sasuke proclaimed, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Sasuke seethed. Die, dying, it was like spitting _venom_ out of his mouth.

_**And you'll never go **_

"Sasuke," Sakura cried, "please."

"No!" Sasuke shook his head, tears finally raining down his face, "You're not going to die Sakura. You're not going to leave me!" Squeezing his eyes shut, "I won't allow it!"

_**Stop breathing**_

"Sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open before witnessing the pinkette falling weakly back on her pillow, eyes struggling to stay open. Sasuke clutched her hand and held it close, more tears falling down his face.

'No'

_**If I don't see you anymore**_

"Sakura," Sasuke gently shook her.

_**So far away**_

"Sasuke"

_**So far away**_

"P-please," Sasuke begged, "P-please don't l-leave me."

_**Been far away**_

_**For far too long**_

Sakura gave him a small smile, "I wish I had more time Sasuke," his grip on her hand tightened, "I always wanted to be there for you when you live in Konoha again."

_**So far away**_

"And you can," Sasuke informed before kissing her cooling hand. Sasuke flinched at the icy feel. This wasn't happening.

"Just don't leave me"

_**So far away**_

"There's no use denying now Sasuke," Sakura shook her head, "It's time you accept the truth. It's time you to move on," she whispered, "without me."

_**Been far away **_

_**For far too long**_

"N-no" Sasuke resisted, "No Sakura p-please don't do this."

_**But you know**_

"Don't leave me here all by myself"

_**You know**_

"Sasuke"

_**You know**_

Sasuke gasped. He could barely hear her now.

_**I wanted**_

"I love you!"

_**I wanted you to stay**_

"Sasuke"

Her voice fading away.

_**'Cause I mean it**_

"Please tell me you love me too Sakura"

_**I need to hear you say**_

"I...I-"

Every warmth was depleted from his body after it left the hand he was holding. Her eyes closed, and she finally stopped breathing.

"SAKURA!"

_**That I love you**_

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto bolted into the room and gasped at the sight of Sasuke howling his cries as he violently shook the lifeless girl.

"SAKURA NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_**I have loved you all along**_

Kakashi and Naruto held Sasuke back again to stop him from shaking the corpse of their beloved. He kicked, screamed, and cried as loud as he could. This time, Naruto and Kakashi joined him in his cascading tears.

_**And I forgive you**_

Sasuke continued to kick and scream as he tried to pry himself off of the two ninjas' hold. He needed to hold her again. He needed to make himself believe she was still there, that he still has a chance to be with her.

_**For being away for far too long**_

"Sakura!" Sasuke pleaded as tears streamed uncontrollably down his eyes, "Please I'm so alone! Don't leave me here by myself!"

Sasuke chocked on his tears as he ignored the pain that's been forming long ago in heart, "I'm tired of being alone Sakura! Please don't leave me here in the dark!"

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

Tsunade walked towards the girl and checked her pulse. Her heart clenched when the death has been confirmed.

Sasuke stopped struggling and lowered his head, shadowing his eyes, "I'm so cold," he muttered.

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me**_

_**And never let me go**_

"I'm so cold," Sasuke muttered again in a quieter tone unnoticed by the two ninjas.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me **_

_**And never let me go**_

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi and Tsunade turned and gasped to see the Uchiha slumped on the ground, lifeless.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and pleaded, "Sasuke!" he sobbed, "Sasuke!"

_**Keep breathing**_

Tsunade bent down in front of the fallen ninja before checking his pulse. She closed her eyes mournfully. He can finally be with her.

_**Hold on to me**_

"He's gone," Tsunade announced before Naruto sobbed harder, Kakashi sulked deeper, and Tsunade herself felt a river of tears cascade down her face.

_**And never let me go**_

* * *

So if people didn't get the last part:

Sasuke died of a heart attack through the stress implied to him from Sakura's death. Tsunade could've healed him, but the heart pains started earlier and people didn't notice it because Sasuke was ignoring it. You know, because he has a greater pain that he was dealing with. And since he was in a hospital and his body was already worn out...well, you guys get the idea.

So Sasuke died of a stress-implied heart attack...I know, sad right? ='(

I hope you guys like the story though O.O Reviews will be appreciated, and THANK YOU so much for reading =)


End file.
